


The Ruse

by lil_fubsy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Consensual underage, M/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Underage mentioned but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fubsy/pseuds/lil_fubsy
Summary: His plan to kill the Kazekage had been a tricky one to configure. The Third Kazekage was the most powerful Sand ninja, a feared ninja throughout nations, and his kekkei genkai was envied for its properties. It was the reason it took him so long to come up with a plan. So, how was Sasori going to get close enough to the Kazekage to murder and kidnap him to make him his own personal puppet? It was simple really...Lord Third was a homosexual. And Sasori appeared to be his type.So the plan: seduce the Kazekage into a false sense of security. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	The Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> This story took a turn for the unexpected. I didn't intend on making the ending what it was, but it happened. Sometimes stories just write themselves, you know? It was originally inspired by Natalia Kills song, "Love is a Suicide". So, if that tells you anything, the ending isn't really what I was planning XD  
> But, hey, hope you enjoy!

The night was cold and dangerous. The streets of the Sand Village were vacant since sundown, and everyone’s doors and windows were locked tight. The wind howled against the moonlit sky and raged havoc on the sand below.  
Sasori was the only citizen who dared to stroll along the freezing pathways. He rubbed his arms vigorously and his teeth clattered. The only reason why he was out here was because he had a mission report due to the Kazekage by early the next morning, and he refused to turn the report in late. That, and tonight was a very special night.  
Tonight he would assassinate the Third Kazekage.  
He had made the decision months before tonight. Maybe even a year before. He had grown sick and tired of the village’s systems and, to be frank, lost his patience. But he couldn’t leave without a memento. He couldn’t leave without the thing that the villagers treasured the most. Which, of course, was the Kazekage.  
His plan to kill the Kazekage had been a tricky one to configure. The Third Kazekage was the most powerful Sand ninja, a feared ninja throughout nations, and his kekkei genkai was envied for its properties. He was a dangerous man, but so was Sasori. However, it would be foolish of Sasori to overestimate his skill compared to the Kazekage’s. It was the reason it took him so long to come up with a plan.  
Sasori was a man of precision. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. To go in absent minded was a recipe for disaster.  
So, how was Sasori going to get close enough to the Kazekage to murder and kidnap him to make him his own personal puppet? The thought plagued his mind for many months, until one day, it hit him. He had felt so stupid; the answer had been in front of his face the entire time! What caused him to find out? The instance where he caught the Kazekage undressing him with eyes as he was exiting the room.  
Lord Third was a homosexual. And Sasori appeared to be his type.  
When Sasori figured this out he was very surprised. The thought had never even crossed his mind, he didn’t expect it at all. To be caught with the same sex in any romantic or sexual manner was a death sentence in the Sand Village. The fact that the Kazekage had this kind of attraction towards the same sex was baffling! However, if Sasori was correct, then this would work in his favor.  
He tested this for a few weeks. He had to be sure. And, surprise surprise, Sasori had guessed correctly. He didn’t know how he didn’t realize before because the Third’s lust for Sasori was almost obvious. The way he would cock his head to get a better look at Sasori’s backside, how he was always directing his attention to Sasori during a meeting, the compliments he gave that Sasori always disregarded, and most notably, the longing look he would give whenever him and Sasori were alone.  
It was painful how obvious it was.  
And yet Sasori was the only one who figured it out.  
So, tonight, after months of planning, the stars aligned and Sasori was given the opportunity to be alone with the Kazekage. The need to report a mission during one of the coldest nights of the year and an annual sand storm that led the Kazekage to send everyone home for their own safety. Everything had just fallen into place. If Sasori didn’t do it tonight, he might not get the chance to do it ever again.  
So the plan: seduce the Kazekage into a false sense of security. How hard could it be?  
When Sasori entered the Kazekage’s building, he took a deep breath and walked into the nearest bathroom. He stood in front of a mirror and fixed himself up. Tonight, he had to look good. The first challenge he had to overcome was catching the Kazekage’s attention as soon as he entered the room. So, he ran his fingers through his hair, making sure to get any tangles out and removing the sand that had blown into his locks. He washed his face with a wet cloth and checked for any impurities. He had none. Despite being a sixteen year old who had started puberty late, his skin was rather good. He was thankful for that.  
After that, he fixed his clothes. Dusting off the sand particles and straightening out any wrinkles. He was just wearing his usual ninja garb, minus the flak jacket. After all, he couldn’t be too dressed up. It had to be inconspicuous. He did, however, pick out the pants that he thought accentuated his assets the most, since the Kazekage seemed to be fond of that part of him. He did a one-two take in the mirror and then left the bathroom to make his way up to the Kazekage’s office.  
The building was quiet, aside from the roaring winds from outside. Sasori eyed every room to be sure of the people’s absence, and to his surprise, there truly wasn’t anyone there. Sasori smirked. So far, everything was going according to plan.  
When he reached the doors to the Kazekage’s office, he took a deep breath, fixed his postured, fixed his face to not look beguiling, and made three firm knocks on the door. A few seconds passed, Sasori doing his very best to remain patient. Then, he heard the exact words that he wanted to hear.  
“Come in?” A confused man voiced. Sasori smirked. It was go time. Removing his smirk, Sasori opened the doors to see the Kazekage at his desk with a scroll in hand. He had to admire his work ethic, he had to admit. Sasori walked forward, making his presence known.  
“Good evening, Lord Third.” He greeted formally. Once he spoke, the Kazekage whipped his head away from the scroll to see the achieved puppet master standing at the foot of his desk.  
“Sasori?!” He said surprised, yet calm at the same time. “I’ve issued for everyone to remain in their homes. Why’re you out in the midst of this weather? And in my office, no less.” At the question, Sasori brought forth the file in his hands.  
“You’ll have to excuse my disobedience,” He said collectedly. “But I had a mission report due to you early tomorrow morning. As you’ve ordered for the citizens to be indoors in the meantime, I found it important to give it to you as quickly as possible. You know I hate to make people wait.”  
“Yes, I am aware.” The Kazekage took the file from Sasori’s hands and looked it over. “Thank you.”  
“Of course, my Lord.” Sasori bowed to his superior and pivoted on his heels, leaving for the door. “If my predictions are correct,” Sasori thought to himself. “He will suggest that I stay in the office with him. He can’t ignore his kind heart.” As he reached for the doors, he was stopped abruptly in his tracks.  
“Sasori.” The Third called out. Sasori stopped, looking over his shoulder marginally. “Don’t try to walk home in this storm. Why don’t you stay until further notice?” The corners of Sasori’s mouth peaked, left unnoticeable to the Kazekage’s eyes.  
“Bingo.” He thought. He then turned and made his face visible to the Kazekage. “Oh, I wouldn’t want to intrude. I wouldn’t dare impose on the Kazekage’s space.” He played innocent, even acting with slight surprise. The Third waved the comment off with his hand. Shaking his head as if Sasori’s comment was comical.  
“Don’t be silly, Sasori.” He said. “I recommended that you stay, so you’re not imposing at all. Besides…” He looked Sasori in the eyes, in which Sasori looked back. “…I would prefer for you to be safe.” Sasori was the one to break eye contact. He turned his head away with his eyes closed. He stood silent for a minute or two, pretending to be considering the Kage’s offer.  
“If you insist, my Lord.” He finally said after some minor convincing. The Kazekage hummed in approval; clearly relieved by Sasori’s decision.  
“Well then, make yourself comfortable, Sasori.” He suggested with politeness. Sasori then watched as he stood from his seat, leaving his desk. “I’ll prepare something to warm us up. Do you prefer coffee or tea?”  
“Either is fine.” He answered.  
“Very well. I’ll be back shortly.” And with that, the Kazekage left the room, leaving Sasori by himself.  
“This is going very well.” He thought. “Almost too well.” He squinted at the door that the Third exited out of. “I can’t let my guard down.” While he waited, he tried to busy himself to occupy the time. He tapped his fingers impatiently, but the wait couldn’t be helped. Nothing had changed in the office since the last time he’s seen it. It was the same mud brick walls, the same windows. The only things that stood out were the items that were owned by the Third. It was a funny thing, it was. The fact that the Third Kazekage kept his name secret. Sasori hadn’t met one person that knew the name. Even his most trusted subordinates didn’t know. He hardly knew why it mattered, but it was an interesting bit of information that still left Sasori puzzled.  
Not long after he left, the Kazekage returned with a tray of drinks. Sasori turned nonchalantly, noticing his leader with a disgustingly pleasant expression.  
“I apologize for the wait.” He said as he walked over towards an area with a small coffee table and couch. A few of the accessories that the Third added to the room for whenever someone was over for a lengthy period of time. Sasori followed and sat himself down on the couch. When he made himself comfortable, he crossed his legs; left leg over right. The Third sat the tray of the beverages down. Sasori peered down, observing the the liquid in the cups. He cocked an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly.  
“You settled for wine?” He questioned, glancing up at the Kazekage. The Kazekage shook his head, snickering to himself.  
“It’s not wine.” He replied, making Sasori blink absentmindedly. He looked closer at the drink.  
“Why is it red?” He asked the elder of the two.  
“It is hibiscus tea.” He answered. “Its a type of herbal tea. Have you ever had it?”  
“I can’t say that I have.” The Kazekage handed Sasori the pre-filled mug and then sat to the left of him, taking hold of a mug for himself. The drink was indeed warm, as promised, despite the bright red hue it gave off. Sasori watched as the Kazekage took a sip of the drink. Sasori felt he should do the same. So he did. Bringing it up to his lips, he blew lightly into the cup, watching the steam drift, and then took a sip of the beverage. He noticed the Kazekage eyeing him. Was he waiting for an opinion?  
“How is it?” The Third asked him. Sasori stared into the tea in his mug.  
“It’s tart.” He answered. “Like cranberry juice, but not quite.” He took another sip, pleasing the Kazekage. Sasori side-eyed the Third from his cup. He wanted to kill him then and there, but he couldn’t. For once, he will proceed with patience. He put the cup down in his lap, and, as he told himself before, proceeded slowly. “So, what’s Lord Third doing in the office so late?” He questioned in his usual lackadaisical tone.  
“The responsibilities of the Kazekage are time consuming, you must know. And so I figured that while everyone was trapped indoors that I’d get some work done.” He took another sip of the tea, and Sasori hummed.  
“That is something I like about you.” Sasori said. “You don’t waste my time.”  
“Why, yes, I try not to.” The Third chuckled. “I’ve seen what you do to those who do.” Sasori looked into the Third’s eyes, and without blinking, drank more of the tea in his hands. The Third chuckled again, seemingly more uncomfortable. “…no regrets?”  
“None.” Sasori drank more of the tea, as did the Kazekage. “A good start.” Sasori thought to himself. “But I need a catalyst. This needs to go somewhere tonight. I can’t wait that long, that’s asking too much.” So he looked off to the side, catching a glimpse of the Kazekage’s desk. His eyes followed the room’s guiding lines, and for the first time, Sasori noticed just how big the Kazekage’s building was. He awed at it. “It must get pretty lonely living in such a vast building by yourself.” He commented. And then, about a minute late, Sasori realized that what he just said was perfect. Gosh, sometimes his instincts were just too good.  
The Kazekage froze, and after the moment of pause, he smiled melancholically down into the cup.  
“…yes…yes it does.” Sasori turned and stared, surprised by the Kazekage’s honesty. Seeing just how sorrowful the Kazekage appeared, Sasori felt the need to do something about it.  
“Perhaps you need to find someone special, my Lord.” Sasori suggested to the elder. The Third sunk deeper in a depressive state, the dead smile remaining.  
“Oh, I wish I could.” He said longingly. “But I’m afraid it isn’t that simple.”  
“Love isn’t easy, my Lord.” Sasori advised him, looking in his direction. “It’s a fragile, dangerous thing. It can be easily given and easily broken. One has to be careful when showing it and receiving it. It’s the most dangerous poison on earth, yet it makes you feel so good…” Sasori cleared his throat, as he strayed from topic. “I apologize. I rambled far longer than I should’ve.” The Third sat up straight.  
“No, don’t be. I enjoy your talk.” He reassured him. “What is it you were going to say?” Sasori seemed hesitant, but, he supposed, giving away some of his own personal information was somewhat necessary to accomplish what he wanted. He turned to face the Third once more, plastering an unsure, semi embarrassed expression on.  
“Well,” Sasori started, avoiding eye contact. “I was going to say that that’s why I avoid it entirely.” The Third appeared surprised, taken aback…confused.  
“Why would you avoid such an emotion?” He asked Sasori, putting his cup down on the table, ready to listen to whatever Sasori had to say. Sasori smiled half-heartily.  
“Because I crave it.” He answered honestly. “But I learned the hard way that there’s nothing but pain waiting for me. To love is just a means of hurting oneself. It’s suicide.” It was not his intention to have gone so deep into a topic such as this. It was personal, of course. Sasori was not a personal type of person. However, if it got him closer to the Kazekage, then by all means, he would continue.  
The Kazekage looked solemnly at the redhead as he was distracted by his thoughts. His pale, pinky skin, his wavy red hair, his dark, long lashes…  
“I understand.” He said a little while after. “It’s hard to want something and not receive it. Or, to know that there’s just no point in trying.” Sasori’s brown-grey eyes met with the bright gold orbs of the Third’s.  
“You understand?” Sasori questioned, his bangs falling into his face as he turned his head. The Kazekage, with a longing face, nodded.  
“I’m afraid I do.” He replied. “Though, it saddens me that I am hearing such a thing from a teenager. You’re still so young. I don’t believe you should have such strong feelings about that end of the spectrum.” It took everything in Sasori’s power not to lash out.  
“It’s not a belief. It’s a fact.” He argued in his head. In an attempt to sooth his irritated self, he took another drink of the red tea. He swallowed with a satisfied sigh. He spoke again. “What an ignorant statement.” The Third seemed surprised by Sasori’s retort. “You’re implying that I’m being moody, and that I know nothing about the feeling of love?” Seeing the harshness in Sasori’s overall soft features made the Kazekage think twice.  
“I apologize. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“Then what did you mean?” To Sasori’s surprise, at the question, a soft pink hue grew on the Kazekage’s cheeks.  
“Well,” He said averting his eyes. “I was referring to the sexual kind of love.” He cleared his throat. “I mean, you’re just so young. I had expected you to…um…” It wasn’t everyday the Kazekage was at a loss for words. Sasori thought the imagery was rather pleasing, humorous. But, more importantly, their conversation had just gotten into the subject of sexual love and it was the Kazekage’s fault.  
“I should thank you, Lord Third.” Sasori thought. “For giving me an opening.” After the thought, Sasori widened his eyes slightly to give the impression of shock. He then looked down. “I see…” Then, an idea struck. “What makes you think I wasn’t talking about the same thing?” The Third turned to him with wide eyes, and at the moment, Sasori made it a point for him to look bashful. The Third was silent for a few.  
“…You were talking about…that kind of love, Sasori?” He asked incredulously. Sasori averted his eyes.  
“Well, I’ve always been curious.” He said. Sasori then put his own mug on the table so that he could turn his body to the Third. “It’s only natural for me to…right, my Lord?” He was laying down his virgin status rather thick, and the way he looked to the elder for approval was the cherry on top. Sasori watched the Kage swallow a lump that had formed in his throat. He was getting to him.  
The Third turned his face away and distanced himself a bit from Sasori.  
“Y-yes, of course.” He accidentally stuttered, and cleared his throat afterwards. “You’re a growing young man. You’re bound to be interested in things you weren’t before.” He was avoiding his gaze on purpose. Sasori frowned. This man had a lot of restraint.  
“What else can I say?” Sasori thought. “I’m the puppet master. I should be able to pull his strings.” He sat and thought for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He felt like the mention of puberty always made things awkward, and so now he was put in a difficult position.  
“…I’m aware of that.” He managed to say after a while. “But…” Maybe he should just pull the card and see what happens. He didn’t have all night. He had to keep this thing going. “…sometimes I wonder if what I’m feeling is normal.” The Third peeked over at the younger.  
“Explain?” Shit. How would he continue now. No wait! He had an idea.  
“Well…for example…” He purposely dragged on as if questioning how to explain his thoughts. “…I’ve always thought myself not big enough.” The Kazekage didn’t say anything. “I’m quite small for someone my age, and it’s always been something people have judged me for. I guess you can say I’m self conscious of my body.” He looked to the Kazekage. “What do you think, my Lord?” He caught the Kage by the tongue yet again. This time, he gave him reason to look long and hard at Sasori. It was a perfect set up, and the Third fell for it.  
The Third’s eyes followed the curves of Sasori’s body, and Sasori watched as it happened. He started from the top and made his way to the bottom. Sasori hoped that his body was in the right position for it to be alluring to the older male. It apparently was.  
“What…do I think?” He said whilst clearing his throat. Sasori only nodded a yes, playing innocent. “I think you look…just fine.” He had turned away from him again. Sasori frowned.  
“Come on, Lord Third. You can do better than that.” He thought to himself. He inched closer to the Kage, and the man visibly stiffened from the invasion of space.  
“Just fine?” Sasori questioned out loud. He furrowed his brows to look saddened, and it took the Third off guard.  
“N-no! Not at all!” The Kazekage took back his words and looked Sasori in the eye, worried he had upset him again. “You’re beautiful. Most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, met, uh, known!” Realizing too late the kinds of words that came out of his mouth, the Kazekage turned away with a flushed face, cursing to himself and turning away. He was getting flustered. Sasori smirked. Everything was going just as planned. Now all he had to do was-  
“Leave.” Sasori blinked, confused, and then, more confusion.  
“…what?”  
“Leave, Sasori.” No no no no, this was not happening now! The Kazekage stood and started heading to his living quarters. Sasori stood frantically.  
“M-my Lord!” He called out. “What’s-“  
“Leave, Sasori. That is an order.” Sasori froze at the tone. What…what had went wrong? He was doing everything right. Everything was playing into his hands and then this happens? He genuinely felt…panic?  
Sasori ran to the Kazekage and grabbed at his back. Gripping onto dear life as to not let this person get away.  
Yes. Panic.  
As soon as he was there, the Third quickly pushed him away, with Sasori falling to the ground from the force. It wasn’t every day Sasori was pushed around like that, and it left him stunned. The Kazekage…looked heartbroken, but he didn’t do anything to redeem his actions. Sasori stood back up, not letting the Kage get away.  
“My Lord, wait!” He shouted. “Don’t do this. The storm…its picked up! And the temperature has dropped! I thought you wanted me to be safe!”  
“Sasori, just leave.”  
“You’re not even answering me!” He yelled. “What the hell is going on with you? This was going so well, and you just have to ruin it?” The Kazekage turned, furious.  
“What was going well, Sasori?” He inquired. Sasori froze. Seeing the fear on the redhead’s face, the Third scoffed. “Unbelievable.” He said. “To think that my best puppet master would turn against me. I didn’t imagine you would stoop so low.” Sasori…god damn it Sasori blew it. He had lost his patience and now the cat was out of the bag. He cursed to himself for letting it slip, but decided that there was no point in trying to hide it any further.  
“You caught me.” Sasori said aloud. “I came here on purpose. I came here alone because I knew you would be alone. It’s the coldest night of the year, and the order you called because of the storm just made it easier for me to get to you. Easier for me to-“  
“Expose me.” The Third answered. Sasori froze yet again.  
What?  
The Kazekage turned to Sasori with the look of a man that’s given up.  
“I knew the elders were growing suspicious of me. I didn’t think that they’d send you, of all people, to try and get me to spill my secret. Yet, here we are. I should applaud you, Sasori. I didn’t think you would get under my skin so much. I thought I could control myself around you, but as I feared, I can’t.” Sasori was flabbergasted. What he had thought was going to happen was not at all what he thought. The Third looked to him with sad eyes. “How long have you known?” He asked. Sasori swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“Know what, my Lord?”  
“That I like men.” Oh goodness gracious. A part of Sasori was relieved, but he sighed nonetheless at the question.  
“For a while now.” He answered honestly. The Third sighed.  
“And, how long have you…known?” He put more emphasis into the question as he stared into his eyes. This was a lot more intense than what Sasori expected it to be. And he was planning on killing this guy tonight. Sasori swallowed, and answered honestly again.  
“…For a while now.” The Third looked upset. And Sasori…Sasori didn’t know how to feel. He felt his eyebrows furrow as if to show concern, or pity, or maybe even guilt; but his heart…his heart was confused. The Third turned to him, and their eyes locked.  
“I’m very sorry, Sasori.” He apologized. Sasori listened to the Kage’s spiel. “I’m sorry you’ve been subjected to this. This…emotion.” He gripped at the cloth hovering over his heart. “I’d been able to hide myself well until you showed up. And the truth is it hurts. It hurts so much. To be in such a position where I know….no one will love me back. They can’t love me back. And you…” He stared at Sasori in such a way that made him shiver. “…I never thought I would feel so strongly about a person, and yet you exist.” Sasori was….Sasori was speechless. He stared wide eyed into the eyes of his leader who was mere inches away, and he suddenly felt his chest tighten. And his heart felt as if it were trying to escape the restraints of his lungs. And then, the Third sighed as he turned away, and the feeling dissipated. “Tell the elders I have confessed. You have proof of me relinquishing in the forbidden, and that, whatever happens, I will accept the punishments given.” And with that, he turned on his heel and started to walk away.  
But Sasori grabbed his hand.  
The Third turned out of curiosity, and Sasori himself was curious in his actions as well.  
“If it means anything, my Lord,” He found himself saying. “I was not sent by the elders.” The Kazekage turned more towards him, surprised.  
“What?”  
“I came here on my own free will.” The Kazekage was facing him fully now, and so Sasori removed his hand from his. The Kage appeared confused.  
“I don’t understand.” He said. “Why would you do such a thing in this circumstance?” And what Sasori said next surprised the both of them.  
“I wanted to get closer to you.” He said it slowly, as if translating the words that came out of his mouth. Technically, he wasn’t wrong. That was his intention. But, as he said it aloud, it sounded different. Sasori saw the Kazekage’s body relax out of the corners of his eyes.  
“And,” He started saying softly. “What do you mean by that?” The question should’ve been easy to answer, and yet Sasori’s brain was reacting as if he were just asked what the ratios in an antidote were for an unknown poison, and that question would be easier to answer for Sasori than the one actually asked! His body had froze, his mind went blank, and suddenly…  
“…I don’t know anymore.” He muttered the words, staring off into the distance, becoming unaware of anything that was around him.  
And after what seemed like hours, or more like time itself refused to move forward, Sasori was snapped back into reality. He had felt a touch, a delicate touch, brush against his cheek. He gasped, and shot up to look into the eyes of the Kage. His expression was sympathetic, accepting, acknowledging, understanding, and loving.  
Wait…loving?  
Sasori was frozen in place once again. As of now, the Third had full control over his body. He couldn’t move, and felt as if he were in a trance.  
The Third proceeded to brush Sasori’s bangs out of his face, behind his ear. His hand lingered; tracing the red head’s jawline. And then, their eyes met, and Sasori felt something spark. Things moved slowly, and then, like metal to a magnet, their lips pressed together in a gentle, yet all explaining kiss. Sasori went along with it, but he couldn’t explain why. It was as if he were the puppet, and the Kazekage had been controlling him all along.  
But that shouldn’t have been possible. Sasori was playing the Third the entire time, no emotions attached, and yet now…the roles have switched?  
And Sasori…wasn’t doing anything about it?  
Their lips parted, and the two could suddenly feel each other’s breaths against themselves. Sasori looked up into his eyes, and the Third, the Third smiled.  
“Sasori,” He whispered lightly, brushing Sasori’s hair behind his ear again. “Why don’t you stay for the night? It is…rather cold. And the storm…is rather dangerous. You can be safe here.” This…this sounded a lot like a sentence he had said before. But this one was reworded differently…very differently.  
Sasori scoffed and averted his gaze. He was…befuddled. And his face…it became very warm. He brought his hands up quickly and pressed them against his cheeks. His fingers were so cold, but he didn’t feel cold. Was he…blushing?!  
Baffled that this was happening to him, he looked back to the man in front of him, and upon seeing his face, his sculpted features and alluring eyes, he felt…embarrassed, and he had to turn away again.  
Sasori chuckled lightly to himself. He couldn’t believe his body was reacting this way. Especially when he knew that he had planned the man’s death.  
“I…” He started. “I believe you’ve made all the blood rush to my face.” He stated matter of factly. He heard the Kage inch closer, and felt the space between them diminish completely. He looked over from his peripheral.  
“I can make all the blood rush somewhere else, if you’d like?” He suggestively proposed. Sasori turned with utmost shock in his eyes; staring the man down. The Third did not falter, and kept his proposition up for grabs. Sasori was baffled. After months of planning, nothing could’ve prepared him for the way the night has turned.  
“Heh, my Lord,” He managed to breathily say, still processing the statement, “You are shameless.”  
“Only towards you, Sasori.” He grazed his chin with his thumb again, and lightly pulled him back into his gaze. “But my offer still stands.” He leaned close to his ear. “Will you take it, or no?” His hot breath against his skin made Sasori shiver, and the sudden wet feeling of his tongue didn’t help.  
The night wasn’t supposed to go like this. Well, he needed to rephrase that. This…this didn’t have to change his plan to kill the Kazekage. If anything, this was working in his favor. What wasn’t supposed to happen was Sasori’s want for the man. He was make him feel things, and was actually considering having sex with him. It was an absurd scenario that never even crossed his mind, yet here he was. Pulled in by the Third’s undeniable charm and stupidly seductive vocabulary. It was ridiculous! Surely, he was better than this. But as Sasori continued to allow him to lick and bite at his ear lobe, he realized he was not.  
Sasori moaned under his breath at the contact; humming with satisfaction as the Third moved down his neck. He wrapped his arms around the Third’s neck, and the Third wrapped his around Sasori’s thin waist. He fondled him for a moment, but only a moment, before he moved down below Sasori’s buttocks and picked him up. It took Sasori aback, but that was before he realized he was taking him to the bedroom. Sasori outwardly laughed at the Third’s audacity to sling him over like a potato sack, and the Third responded by giving him a hard slap on the ass.  
Once they made it to the bedroom, Sasori was flipped over onto the bed, which caused him to laugh louder. Meanwhile, he didn’t know why he was laughing. The Third chuckled too, and he pinned Sasori down and hovered over top of him. They stared at each other…smiled at each other. The Third shook his head.  
“That’s a sound I’ve never heard.” He said. He then softly brushed his thumb against Sasori’s lips. “And that’s a sight I’ve never seen.” He cupped Sasori’s cheek, and snickered in spite of himself. “Who would’ve known you had dimples?” Sasori scoffed.  
“It’s something even I forget.” He said. He placed his hand on top of the hand on his cheek. “It’s been so long.”  
“Since what?”  
“Since I’ve smiled.” The Third blinked, absent minded, but gave the man below him a sympathetic smile in return.  
“Well,” The Kazekage bent down and gave him a light peck against the corner of his mouth. “It’s beautiful.” Sasori smiled bashfully.  
“Thank you.” He thanked. Not even a minute later, his expression returned to its usual deadpan state and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Now take your clothes off. I don’t have all night.” The Kage was surprised by the sudden change in attitude, but ended up just laughing it off.  
“I should’ve known you’d be like this.” He commented as he removed the top part of his attire.  
Once removed, he leaned in closer; Sasori wrapping his arms back around his neck to make sure he stayed. The older of the two ran his hands up and down Sasori’s torso whilst eating away at his neck. Sasori gladly let him as he himself indulged with the man.  
It appears that the assassination of the Third Kazekage would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've always wanted to post a Third Kazekage x Sasori thing!  
> So, what do you think? Please share your thoughts! And thanks for reading!


End file.
